


I Wanna Take You (To a Gay Bar)

by DykeDarylDixon



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirty Tony Stark, Fluff, Gay Bar, Lost in Translation, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeDarylDixon/pseuds/DykeDarylDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Frostiron- "Can we pretend that I didn't just say that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take You (To a Gay Bar)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is my first go at writing an Avengers fanfic. Please don't judge me too harshly. 
> 
> Dedicated to the anon who requested this.

"Stark, I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot." Tony didn't look up from the repairs he was making to his newest model of Iron Man suit, though he did angle his body toward Loki. 

"Shoot...?" The Asgardian echoed, cocking his brow at the odd turn of phrase. Even after spending nearly a year with humans, their strange idiosyncrasies still occasionally caught him off guard. 

"Just means 'ask away' or 'go ahead'. Also shorthand for 'shit', if you're in a situation that doesn't allow cursing." 

" _Midgardians_." It would've been an insult, if not for the slight smile curling Loki's lips. 

"Do you actually have a question? I'm pretty busy right now, what with your brother practically frying my suit with his lightning."

"That would not have occurred, had you refrained from challenging Thor to yet another pointless duel..."

"Loki, I'm really busy, okay? Can you save the criticism for another time?"

"I wish to experience one of your 'gay bars'," Loki interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Tony, as if daring him make up an excuse.

"I...What?" Stark yelped. The soldering iron in his hands fell to the floor, impacted with a hollow metallic  _ping_. "You want to do  _WHAT_?"

"You seem opposed to the idea," Loki noted, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. Barely suppressing a sigh, he quickly added, "I am sorry if I upset you. Can we pretend I didn't just say that?" 

"Did you just ask me to take you to a gay bar?"

Loki paused. "Yes, I believe I did," he admitted. "According to your  _Google,_ there are many different establishments available in this city. And if one of those doesn't suit you..."

"No, no. That'd be fine. You just caught me off guard." The Midgardian approached Loki slowly, adding an extra sway to his walk. "I hear 'Eastern Bloc' is lovely this time of night." 

"Shall we?" Loki extended his hand, palm up, to Tony, elegantly bowing from the waist. 

"Hold up. You aren't going anywhere I that getup."

"What is wrong with my attire?" He looked down at his clothing; he was wearing his trademark gold, green, and black tunic and trousers. He'd shed his overcoat after Tony had told him something like ' _kick back. Make yourself comfortable. Act like you're_ actually _gonna stay a while for once._ ' "I thought you enjoyed it when I..."

"Don't get me wrong- I love it when you dress like this." Stark smirked, dropping one eyelid in a quick wink. "I just don't think it's the best idea for you to go out wearing what you had on when you tried to take over the world. Kinda recognizable, especially when you had your picture plastered all over the tv and internet. You get me?”

"I...get you." 

"Ten bucks says I got a nice button-up that'll fit you. Hell, you can keep those pants on if you want. I just don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. getting called down on us if someone recognizes you."

"Your concern is commendable, but I am perfectly capable of handling myself, Tony," he insisted. Bright green light flared from his fingertips and sparked in the depths of his eyes, and in the time it took Tony to blink, Loki had completely changed his appearance. 

Gone were his dress clothes, the fancy garments that the whole world could likely recognize the Trickster by. In their place were slim-fit black jeans, black leather motorcycle boots, and a perfectly tailored green button up shirt. With a final snap of his fingers, Loki added a black tie with subtle gold chevrons that glittered when he shifted his feet. "How do I look?" he asked, stretching his arms out and spinning in a quick circle.

"Um, you look...uh, you're..."

"Is something unsatisfactory? Perhaps the colour of my tie?”

“No, no. It’s perfect. Really. _You’re_ perfect.” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand before he could change his tie or anything else. The very last ‘sparks’ of the Trickster’s magic danced from his fingertips to Stark’s, giving a whole new meaning to _baby, you make me see stars_. At the exact instant they both leaned in to share a kiss, Jarvis’s smug British accent interrupted them.

_“Sir, Ms. Potts is requesting your presence in the main lobby.”_

“Jarvis, now is not the time…”

_“She says it pertains to an urgent matter. You have an appearance scheduled tomorrow at the…”_

“It can wait. Jarvis, tell Pepper that I won’t be back for several hours. I have a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! All feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> (I am now officially a hardcore Frostiron shipper.)


End file.
